Diddy Kong (SSB Crusade)
This article details Diddy Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Diddy Kong is a returning veteran in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, originally debuting in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He was confirmed on November 14, 2015 alongside 4 other veterans to commemorate the announcement of Cloud in Super Smash Bros. Diddy Kong has recieved a mix of buffs and nerfs compared to his last rendition, where he was notorious for originally being a top-tier character. Like Donkey Kong, Diddy now uses a mix of reused voice clips from previous Smash Bros. titles and his more cartoonish voice portrayed by Katsumi Suzuki. Major Changes from Smash 4 *Most of Diddy Kong's attacks involving limbs have had their range slightly cut, due to shorter limbs. *Diddy's air speed is slower. *Diddy's fall speed is slightly faster. *Peanut Popgun's explosion hitbox is smaller and weaker, but the peanuts deal slightly more damage. *Peanuts now have a small chance of breaking when they connect with something, making them edible again. *Monkey Flip's kick attack has been slightly nerfed in terms of knockback. *Diddy Kong can now throw up to two banana peels, like in Brawl. However, throwing them no longer makes opponents trip, instead acting as a generic projectile like the peanut.. Banana Peels can be picked up and thrown on the ground again once before they disappear for good. Moveset Taunts *'Up': Tosses his cap upwards as it lands on his head. *'Right': Takes a fighter stances and begins to cackle. *'Left': Jumps back and forth while laughing. *'Down': Jumps around and claps with hands above his head. On-Screen Appearance Diddy Kong breaks out of a Diddy Barrel. Select Sound Diddy Kong lets out a high-pitched cry as the sound of a banana peel being pulled out is heard. Victory Poses *Dances around and claps his feet, all while standing on one hand. *Shoots his Peanut Popguns towards the camera. *Flies around on the Rocketbarrels before landing to the ground. Losing Pose Diddy Kong quickly claps to commemorate the winner. Idle Poses *Jumps in place. *Scratches himself as he gets down on all fours and shakes his fur. Victory Fanfare A remix of the Bonus Clear theme from the Country games, stylized similarly to Tropical Freeze (0:00 - 0:06). Trophies Classic Diddy Kong is the nephew and best friend of Donkey Kong. The two have gone on plenty of adventures across the jungle together. He's even teamed up with Dixie to save Donkey Kong before! In Smash Bros., Diddy Kong is extremely agile and can land lots of moves with his stretchy limbs. He can also cause his opponents to slip up with his Banana Peels! All-Star Diddy's greatest tools are his Peanut Popguns and Rocketbarrels. With the Peanut Popgun, he shoots edible ammo that flies at a fast speed. Charge for too long, though, and it'll selfdestruct. Using the Rocketbarrels, Diddy Kong can soar into the air as long as he doesn't hit a ceiling. The two weapons are versatile and dangerous when put together. Challenge Diddy Kong can throw up to two Banana Peels on the floor in order to trip opponents. If you're impatient, you can grab them again and throw them, but they only act as regular projectiles if they hit directly. The Shocking Banana Peel will stun fighters in place when they touch it, but only one of these can be present on the field. Battle Spire Equipped with double Popguns and infinite Rocketbarrel flight, Diddy's Final Smash is a sight to behold. He can fly around freely and shoot explosive peanuts to the ground, showering opponents in dangerous delicacies. Just make sure you don't let the Rocketbarrels run out of fuel and explode over a pit... try and hit opponents with the final blow instead. Pallete Swaps Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Fighters